Amanda Shepherd (TV Series)
Amanda Shepherd is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is an officer for the Atlanta Police Department and is living at the Grady Memorial Hospital with other survivors. Pre-Apocalypse All that is known about Amanda Shepherd's life before or during the outbreak is that she lived in Atlanta, Georgia, and worked as an officer for the Atlanta Police Department. When the outbreak began, she and the other members of the APD were tasked with evacuating the staff and patients of Grady Memorial Hospital (in Atlanta) to a safer location, but they were unsuccessful. She and the other officers went back to the hospital and stayed there until the food ran out, at which point they began taking people in under the leadership of Hanson, and, later on, Dawn Lerner. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Slabtown" Amanda Shepherd is first seen bringing Gavin Trevitt into the hospital room after he is found injured, from falling off a building. Later she is on watch, while newcomer Beth Greene folds laundry. When Dawn Lerner walks into the room, she relieves Shepherd of her duty, and she walks out of the room. When Noah and Beth try to escape the hospital grounds, she, along with Officers Alvarado and O'Donnell arrive to restrain Beth and to dispatch the zombies wandering the hospital exit. "Crossed" Shepherd, on rooftop duty, alerts Dawn that gunshots have been heard in the city. She is dispatched with Bob Lamson to investigate. They find Noah, a recently escaped ward from the hospital, and apprehend him, but are then captured by Rick Grimes, Tyreese Williams, Tyreese's sister Sasha, and Daryl Dixon. However, Officer Licari arrives and creates a distraction, allowing Sheperd and Lamson to escape. Rick and his group give chase and eventually capture the police officers to be used to retrieve Beth and Carol Peletier, who was also recently captured. While in captivity, Shepherd tries to explain that Dawn won't trade Rick's friends for her or Lamson and Licari, stating that Lerner wants Lamson gone. "Coda" After Lamson, who attempted to escape back to the hospital, is killed by Rick, Shepherd offers to support group's exchange plan and states she will claim Lamson was eaten by walkers, a lie Licari also agrees to go along with. Shepherd remains in captivity until she is brought to the hospital to complete the trade. True to her word, Shepherd tells Dawn that walkers killed Lamson and is turned over to the other officers. When Dawn is killed by Daryl after Dawn kills Beth, she orders the officers to stand down. She then reminds both groups that there's no need for anymore fighting because it was all about "her", meaning Dawn. And with Dawn deceased, the other officers had no reason to follow her rules or fear her. She then shows she means it by agreeing to let Noah go free without any resistance. She suggests Rick and his group remain at the hospital, but Rick declines her offer. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Amanda has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly a few unnamed people. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Slabtown" *"Crossed" * "Coda" Trivia *Shepherd's first name was revealed in a deleted scene for Crossed. *Though unconfirmed, it appears that Amanda has assumed leadership of Grady Memorial Hospital as a result of Lerner's death; the officers follow her order to stand down unquestioningly, and she demonstrates a degree of authority when telling Rick and his group that they could stay there. Whether this is due to a hierarchy of command or the officers actually respecting and trusting in her leadership remains to be seen. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Minor Characters Category:Slabtown Category:Crossed Category:Coda